1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lifting rings for chain slings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is possible to alter the length of a chain sling by hooking a link of the chain to the lifting hook, in such a manner as to form a loop. Use may be made, for this purpose, of hooks whose nose is parallel with the hook body. However, the chain link which is engaged and held in the opening of the hook is disposed obliquely relatively to the strand of the sling which extends it; this link is thus subjected not to tension but to a bending stress in such a manner that this link operates under adverse conditions and constitutes a weak point of the sling; the breaking strength of the latter is substantially decreased.